Dni 27-29 (3. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata Brooke i Angelika zaskoczyły uczestników swoim powrotem po fałszywej eliminacji. Następnie jeszcze bardziej namieszały w grze, gdy okazało się, że tylko one mają możliwość nominowania. Wybrały Vivian, Maddie, Allie oraz Vicey i Catherine. Jednakże następnego dnia nominowane dziewczyny dostały możliwość ocalenia się od eliminacji w specjalnie przygotowanym dla nich zadaniu. Cathi i Vicey wygrały dzięki czemu mają już pewność, że w tym tygodniu nie odpadną. Jednocześnie to oznacza, że już niedługo pożegnamy Allie, Maddie albo Vivian. Która z tych dziewczyn straci szansę na wygraną? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 27 ''9.58: Angelika i Ryder byli pierwszymi osobami, które się obudziły. Dzięki temu, że otrzymali rolę króla i królowej, mogli spędzić noc w luksusowej sypialni. 'Ryder: '''Miło jest się obudzić w takim wygodnym łóżku… '''Angelika: '''To prawda. Uwielbiam spanie w takich luksusach. <3 '''Ryder: '''Ciekawe czy Brooke i Jayden już się obudzili… Mogliby nam zrobić jakieś dobre śniadanie. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Zawsze możemy sami ich obudzić i od razu zagonić do pracy. Chociaż dużo chętniej zmusiłabym Maddie i Andrew do dalszego sprzątania domu. '''Ryder: '''No tak, już prawie o nich zapomniałem… W sumie to wczoraj nie postarali się za bardzo, więc dzisiaj będą musieli się namęczyć, żeby wszystko ogarnąć. I dobrze. :D '''Angelika: '''A oprócz tego możemy dowalić im jeszcze jakieś inne rozkazy. <3 '''Ryder: '''Dobry pomysł. Władza jest taka wspaniała. <3 ''Chwilę później pozostali uczestnicy również zaczęli się budzić. Jayden i Brooke niemal od razu po wstaniu z łóżka poszli do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie. 'Jayden: '''Cieszę się, że wczoraj nie narzekali na naszą kolację… '''Brooke: '''Ja też, zwłaszcza że dziewczyny pewnie chętnie by mnie pogrążyły w tym zadaniu. '''Jayden: '''Myślę, że mimo wszystko zależy im na tym, żebyśmy wygrali. '''Brooke: '''Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak mogą nas trochę pomęczyć… '''Jayden: '''W sumie racja… ''Do Jaydena i Brooke dołączyły Maddie i Vivian. 'Vivian: '''Gotujecie dla naszej „królewskiej” pary? '''Brooke: '''Tak, niestety musimy… '''Maddie: '''Tylko nie nabrudźcie za bardzo, bo będę musiała sama to wszystko sprzątać… '''Jayden: '''Andrew ci nie pomoże? '''Maddie: '''Raczej nie. Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby nagle zmienił swoje nastawienie. '''Jayden: '''Cóż, nie od dzisiaj wiemy, że jest leniwy i nie lubi pomagać innym… ''Tymczasem Andrew poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Andrew: '''Niech to głupie zadanie już się skończy… Nienawidzę sprzątania. I wcale nie pomaga mi fakt, że jest to rozkaz Rydera. To ja miałem być królem tego domu! To niesprawiedliwe… '''Wielki Brat: '''A czy nie uważasz, że warto się postarać, żeby wszyscy mogli dostać nagrodę? Pamiętaj, że tworzycie drużynę i każdy ma wpływ na to, czy uda wam się wygrać. '''Andrew: '''Tak, wiem… Po prostu taka sytuacja nie jest dla mnie łatwa. ''12.04: Gdy uczestnicy byli już po śniadaniu, wszyscy zebrali się w ogrodzie, gdzie oczywiście Angelika i Ryder usiedli na swoich tronach. 'Ryder: '''Zanim cokolwiek zaczniemy… Andrew, Maddie, wy nie musicie tutaj przebywać. Możecie dalej sprzątać dom. <3 '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście Ryder ma na myśli to, że teraz… ''Angelika nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ Maddie jej przerwała. 'Maddie: '''Dobra, przecież wiemy, że to jest wasz kolejny „rozkaz”. ''Niezadowolona dwójka poszła w stronę łazienki, żeby zacząć ją sprzątać. 'Angelika: '''Królowej się nie przerywa! Co za brak szacunku… '''Ryder: '''Dobra, czas na jakieś zadanie. Wezmą w nim udział wszyscy oprócz naszych kucharzy oraz księżniczek. ^^ No i oprócz tej dwójki, co poszła sprzątać, ale to chyba jasne. '''Angelika: '''W naszym królestwie potrzebni są jacyś rycerze. Postanowiliśmy, że zostaną nimi Philip oraz Vivian. Od teraz będziecie musieli toczyć ze sobą udawane pojedynki dla naszej rozrywki. A gdy będziecie mieli przerwy, Allie i Joey będą czyścić i polerować wasze zbroje. <3 '''Ryder: '''Zostaje nam jeszcze Keira, która podobno ma talent do grania na skrzypcach. Dlatego też zostaniesz naszym muzykiem. ^^ '''Keira: '''Z wielką chęcią. <3 '''Vivian: '''Lol, dlaczego to ja mam walczyć? '''Angelika: '''Bo tak postanowiliśmy. Macie teraz kilka minut na przygotowanie się. Za moment chcielibyśmy zobaczyć pierwszą walkę. ''Uczestnicy poszli się przebrać w specjalne stroje. Chwilę później zaczął się pierwszy udawany pojedynek między Philipem i Vivian. 'Philip: '''Jak długo będziemy musieli ze sobą walczyć? '''Angelika: '''Powiemy wam, kiedy będziecie mogli zrobić sobie przerwę. Na pewno nie nastawiajcie się na to, że szybko skończycie. '''Vivian: '''Ekstra… '''Allie: '''Vivian, zniszcz go! Ja bym tak zrobiła! ''Philip spojrzał się w stronę Allie i westchnął. 'Philip: '''Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi… '''Allie: '''Mnie też nie! ''Philip i Vivian „walczyli” ze sobą przez mniej więcej godzinę. Dopiero wtedy mogli zrobić sobie przerwę, w czasie której Joey czyścił zbroję Philipa, a Allie czyściła zbroję Vivian. 'Vivian: '''To będzie długi i męczący dzień… '''Allie: '''Ale za to wygrałaś. <3 '''Philip: '''Przecież nie było zwycięzcy… '''Allie: '''Ale ona i tak z tobą wygrała. Byłeś gorszy! '''Philip: '''Po prostu przyznaj, że jestem „gorszy”, bo mnie nie lubisz. '''Allie: '''No, to też! '''Joey: '''Tak właściwie, to dlaczego jesteście tak skłóceni ze sobą? '''Philip: '''Też chciałbym to wiedzieć… '''Allie: '''No bo… yyy… Bo tak! '''Joey: '''Jeśli sami nie wiecie od czego to się zaczęło, to czemu się nie pogodzicie? '''Philip: '''Bo Allie chyba musi mieć kogoś, kogo by nienawidziła. ''W tym momencie Allie zaczęła wpatrywać się w Philipa z morderczym wzorkiem. 'Philip: '''A już zaczynałem tęsknić za tym spojrzeniem… Mogłabyś przestać? '''Allie: '''Co mam przestać? '''Philip: '''Zabijać mnie wzrokiem! '''Allie: '''Eh, no dobra… ''Niezadowolona Allie przestała patrzeć na Philipa. 'Philip: '''Dzięki. ''15.05: Ryder, Angelika, Vicey i Catherine jedli obiad przygotowany przez Jaydena i Brooke. W tym czasie Keira stała nieco dalej i grała na skrzypcach. 'Vicey: '''Szkoda że to zadanie nie może trwać jeszcze przez kilka dni… '''Catherine: '''Pomyślałam o tym samym. <3 '''Vicey: '''Serio? Lubię, gdy myślimy tak samo. <3 '''Catherine: '''Ja też! <3 '''Vicey & Cath: '''Yay! <3 '''Angelika: '''Ja i Ryder też często myślimy podobnie, prawda? '''Ryder: '''Oczywiście. :D ''W tym momencie w pobliżu przeszła Maddie. 'Angelika: '''Hej, jak ci idzie sprzątanie? Mam nadzieję, że już cały dom lśni. ''Maddie spojrzała się na Angelikę z fałszywym uśmiechem. 'Maddie: '''Jest super. Idzie mi doskonale i wcale nie jestem zła, że muszę w taki sposób spędzać dzień. '''Angelika: '''Kiepsko kłamiesz. Lepiej się postaraj z tym sprzątaniem, bo chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy przegrali właśnie przez ciebie? '''Maddie: '''Po pierwsze to był sarkazm, a po drugie ja i tak robię o wiele więcej niż Andrew. '''Ryder: '''No tak, on to już w ogóle jest skończonym leniem… '''Angelika: '''Dobra, idź już. Nie chce mi się dłużej na ciebie patrzeć. ''Maddie przewróciła oczami i poszła dalej. 'Vicey: '''Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że Maddie nawali. Dzięki temu wyjdzie na tą złą i może odpadnie z gry. <3 '''Angelika: '''I tak ma chyba na to spore szanse. Co mnie bardzo cieszy. '''Catherine: '''Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy się z tego cieszymy. ^^ '''Ryder: '''Dla mnie to jest wszystko jedno, która z nominowanych dziewczyn odpadnie. Za żadną z nich nie będę tęsknić. '''Angelika: '''Ja w sumie też… Ale przede wszystkim chcę zobaczyć jak Maddie stąd odchodzi. ''Chwilę później czwórka uczestników skończyła jeść. Poszli sobie zostawiając dosyć duży bałagan dla Maddie i Andrew, którzy będą musieli to posprzątać. 17.37: Gdy Keira miała przerwę od grania na skrzypcach, postanowiła udać się do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Keira: '''Szczerze mówiąc cieszę się, że mogę pokazać innym swój muzyczny talent. ^^ Poza tym mogę też bezkarnie podsłuchać kilka rozmów między Angeliką i Ryderem. Zastanawiam się, czy oni w ogóle zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że słyszę o czym rozmawiają… Cóż, tak czy siak mam teraz pewność, że najbardziej chcą się pozbyć Maddie i Vivian… Andrew chyba też będzie dla nich celem. Ważne że mnie raczej nie chcą wyrzucać z gry, więc na razie mogę czuć się bezpiecznie. ^^ ''Tymczasem między Philipem i Vivian odbywał się kolejny udawany pojedynek. Brooke, Jayden, Andrew i Maddie przez moment obserwowali ich przez okno w salonie. 'Brooke: '''Trochę im współczuję, bo to musi być dla nich męczące… '''Jayden: '''Ja też, zwłaszcza że w przeciwieństwie do nich nasze gotowanie w żaden sposób nie przypomina kary. '''Brooke: '''Racja, nam się dosyć dobrze trafiło. '''Andrew: '''Za to ja już wolałbym zostać rycerzem… '''Maddie: '''I tak prawie w ogóle nie sprzątasz, więc nie wiem po co narzekasz. '''Andrew: '''Bo mimo wszystko muszę spędzać czas na tym głupim sprzątaniu. '''Maddie: '''No dobra, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że tego nie robisz. '''Jayden: '''Właśnie, a mówiłeś chyba, że będziesz się starać… '''Andrew: '''Teraz będziecie mi wszystko wypominać? Sami nie jesteście idealni! ''Nieco wkurzony Andrew odszedł od grupy i skierował się do sypialni. 'Jayden: '''Czy on nie widzi, że sam sobie szkodzi? '''Maddie: '''Najwidoczniej nie widzi… ''23.29: Ryder i Angelika mogli spędzić kolejną noc w luksusowej sypialni. Cała reszta uczestników przebywała w tej „zwykłej” sypialni. Dopiero teraz wszyscy mogli zapomnieć o swoich zadaniach. 'Vivian: '''Jak dobrze, że w końcu mogłam pozbyć się tej zbroi. To wcale nie było swag… '''Philip: '''Bycie rycerzem jest dosyć męczące. A to i tak były tylko udawane pojedynki… '''Allie: '''Mówiłam, że Vivian z tobą wygra! '''Philip: '''Nie było w tym żadnego zwycięzcy, ogarnij się w końcu. '''Allie: '''A może po prostu nie potrafisz przegrywać? ''Philip jedynie westchnął i ignorując Allie położył się w swoim łóżku. 'Vivian: '(szeptem) Allie, nie musisz go aż tak hejtować… Przecież sama nawet nie wiesz za co go nie lubisz. 'Allie: '''Okej… Ale on i tak był gorszy od ciebie! '''Vivian: '''Heh, dzięki. <3 '''Maddie: '''Tak w ogóle to mam nadzieję, że już jutro się to skończy… Mam dosyć roli sprzątaczki. '''Vivian: '''Myślę że większość osób chciałoby, żeby to zadanie już się skończyło. '''Maddie: '''Na pewno byłoby lepiej, gdyby ktoś inny nami rządził… '''Vivian: '''No, to chyba oczywiste… '''Maddie: '''Cóż, przynajmniej miło byłoby to wygrać. Nawet jeśli nie wszyscy się starali… ''Maddie spojrzała na Andrew, który już spał. Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy byli już w swoich łóżkach i powoli zasypiali. Dzień 28 10.10: Wielki Brat zgromadził uczestników w salonie, żeby ogłosić wyniki zadania zakupowego. '''Wielki Brat: Mieszkańcy domu, przez ostatnie dwa dni mieliście w waszym „królestwie” władców, rycerzy, kucharzy i innych. Nadszedł czas, żebyście dowiedzieli się, czy wasze starania zapewniły wam zwycięstwo. Chwila napięcia… Wielki Brat: Niestety niektórzy lekceważyli rozkazy i nie odnosili się z szacunkiem do królewskiej pary. Dlatego zadanie nie zostaje zaliczone i w tym tygodniu dostaniecie tylko podstawowe produkty. Angelika: Żal… A tak się starałam, żeby być dobrą królową… Ryder: Nie chciałbym zrzucać na nikogo winy, ale to Andrew nam wszystko zepsuł swoim zachowaniem. Andrew: Co?! Joey: To na pewno nie była wina tylko jednej osoby, ale mimo wszystko Ryder ma chyba trochę racji. Andrew: Nie, on nigdy nie ma racji. To idiota. Maddie: Nie żebym się z tym nie zgadzała, ale ty do najmądrzejszych też nie należysz. Philip: Może zamiast się obrażać, po prostu pogódźmy się z faktem, że tym razem nam się nie udało. Keira: I nie zapominajmy o tym, że wygrywaliśmy przez dwa tygodnie z rzędu. Angelika: Ale teraz też byśmy wygrali, gdyby niektórzy nie nawalili. Philip: Dobra, przecież damy sobie jakoś radę z mniejszą ilością jedzenia. Wystarczy tylko, że nie będziemy zbyt dużo jeść… Keira: Właśnie, już raz przez to przechodziliśmy. Brooke: I nie było zbyt fajnie… Philip: Wtedy to były nasze pierwsze dni w tym domu, a teraz jesteśmy już bardziej przyzwyczajeni do życia w takich warunkach. Dlatego uważam, że nie musimy się aż tak bardzo martwić przegraną. ^^ 12.42: Allie postanowiła porozmawiać na osobności z Jaydenem. Allie: Jutro jest chyba ta cała eliminacja i jeśli to ja odpadnę, to muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Jayden: Okej, o co chodzi? Allie: Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że będę na ciebie czekać i że po programie możemy zostać wspaniałą parą. <3 Jayden: Parą? Mówisz poważnie? Przecież… Allie: A czy wyglądam jakbym żartowała? Ja chciałam jedynie znaleźć miłość, ale skoro Tom nie potrafi mnie pokochać, to tylko ty mi zostajesz! No chyba że ty też mnie nie lubisz… Allie ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z bardzo smutnym głosem. Jayden: Oczywiście, że cię lubię, ale… Allie: Serio? <3 Więc w takim razie będziemy mogli planować wesele! Yay! <3 Allie mocno przytuliła Jaydena, który wyglądał na dosyć przerażonego. Jayden: Nie tak szybko… Allie: A jak będziesz chciał nazwać nasze dzieci? Jayden: Będziemy mieć jeszcze dużo czasu, żeby o tym porozmawiać… Allie: Okej… Już nie mogę się doczekać. <3 Jayden: Tak, ja też. Chyba… Allie: Świetnie. <3 Zadowolona Allie zostawiła Jaydena i poszła do sypialni, gdzie przebywały Vivian, Keira, Catherine i Vicey. Allie: Mam superową wiadomość! Catherine: Znalazłaś chłopaka? <3 Allie: Tak! <3 Skąd wiedziałaś? Catherine: Zgadywałam. ^^ Keira: Wyglądasz na zakochaną. <3 Vivian: Więc Jayden zgodził się w końcu zostać twoim chłopakiem? Allie: Tak właściwie to powiedział tylko, że mnie lubi, ale to mi już w zupełności wystarczy. ^^ Vicey: A zaprosisz nas na wesele? :D Allie: No jasne! Mam tylko nadzieję, że Tom nie będzie zazdrosny… Catherine: 'Według mnie powinien być zazdrosny! Odrzucił cię i teraz może tego żałować. ^^ '''Allie: '''W sumie… Masz rację! Jeszcze będzie mnie błagać o to, żebym do niego wróciła. <3 '''Vicey: '''Też bym chciała, żeby chłopcy o mnie walczyli. <3 '''Allie: '''OMG, już nie mogę się tego doczekać. <3 ''16.23: Joey, Philip i Brooke jako jedyni przebywali w salonie. '''Joey: Jak myślicie, kto jutro odpadnie? Philip: Nie chciałbym żeby to jakoś źle zabrzmiało, ale liczę na to, że będzie to Allie. Joey: Ja mam dziwne wrażenie, że to Vivian się z nami pożegna. Co nie oznacza, że właśnie tego bym chciał. Nawet mimo tego, że nie mam z nią jakiegoś dużego kontaktu… Brooke: A według mnie odpadnie Maddie. Zresztą tak chyba będzie dla niej najlepiej. Jest silną dziewczyną, ale niektóre osoby sprawiają, że nie ma tutaj zbyt łatwo. Philip: Cóż, już jutro przekonamy się kto ma rację… Brooke: 'A dlaczego chciałbyś, żeby odpadła Allie? '''Philip: '''Może tego nie zauważyłaś, ale nie przepadamy za sobą. Nie mam pojęcia, co takiego zrobiłem, że ona aż tak mnie nie lubi… '''Brooke: '''No tak, widziałam już jak kiedyś Allie wpatrywała się w ciebie z morderczym wzrokiem… '''Joey: '''Może to jest tylko jej dziwne hobby? '''Philip: '''Jeśli tak jest, to mogłaby przynajmniej zmieniać swoje „ofiary”… ''Po chwili do salonu weszła Angelika, która usiadła jak najdalej od Brooke. 'Joey: '''Co tam u ciebie? Rola królowej musiała być fajna, co nie? '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście, to będzie chyba moje ulubione zadanie. Najlepsze momenty zdecydowanie zaczęły się zaraz po wyrzuceniu Brooke z tronu. '''Brooke: '''Ja tu jestem jakbyś nie zauważyła… '''Angelika: '''Tak, wiem. Niestety trudno jest udawać, że nie istniejesz. '''Brooke: '''Mam dokładnie taki sam problem z tobą. '''Angelika: '''Więc możesz sobie stąd iść i wtedy obydwie będziemy zadowolone. '''Brooke: '''No chyba nie. Sama sobie stąd idź, jeśli coś ci nie pasuje. '''Angelika: '''Ale jesteś uparta… '''Brooke: '''Chyba za bardzo wczułaś się w rolę władczyni… Którą już nie jesteś. '''Angelika: '''Za to ty za bardzo przynudzasz. Szkoda że nie zostałaś nominowana po tym, gdy Vicey i Cath wygrały immunitet. '''Brooke: '''Co za pech… Niestety jeszcze trochę się ze sobą pomęczymy. '''Philip: '''Dobra, może już wystarczy? '''Brooke: '''To ona zaczęła! Zresztą jak zawsze… '''Angelika: '''Oh, zamknij się w końcu. '''Brooke: '''Najpierw ty się zamknij. '''Angelika: '''Nie, ty! '''Brooke: '''Ty! '''Maddie: '''Obydwie się uciszcie! Jesteście beznadziejne… ''Angelika, Brooke, Philip i Joey spojrzeli się w stronę Maddie, która właśnie pojawiła się w salonie. 'Angelika: '''Pff, i kto to mówi… '''Brooke: '''Właśnie! '''Maddie: '''Teraz nagle się z nią zgadzasz? '''Angelika: '''Eh, nie wytrzymam w towarzystwie dwóch plebsów naraz… ''Angelika wstała i szybko sobie poszła. 'Brooke: '''Przynajmniej dzięki tobie dała mi spokój… '''Maddie: '''Tak, potrafię skutecznie odstraszać ludzi. ''Angelika postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Czasami mam wrażenie, że te idiotki doprowadzą mnie tutaj do szału… Jak dobrze, że jedna z nich już zaraz zostanie wyrzucona. Oby to była Maddie… Wystarczy że ona stąd odejdzie i już będzie tu o wiele lepiej. Ale i tak trzeba będzie pozbyć się jeszcze kilku osób, żebym nie musiała przez cały czas czuć się zagrożona, bo pewnie już za każdym razem będę nominowana. Może jakoś uda mi się to przetrwać… Na pewno się nie poddam! ''20.09: Vivian, Maddie i Allie przebywały w „domku na drzewie”. 'Vivian: '''Lol, od jutra już nie będziemy mogły przesiadywać tutaj we trójkę… '''Allie: '''Czemu? '''Vivian: '''No bo jedna z nas odpadnie. Już zapomniałaś? '''Allie: '''Wolałam o tym nie myśleć, więc zapomniałam… Ej, będę za wami tęsknić! :( '''Maddie: '''To będzie dosyć przygnębiający wieczór… '''Vivian: '''Yolo, nie załamujmy się tak. Lepiej obmyślmy plan, jak pozostała dwójka może się odegrać na niektórych osobach. '''Maddie: '''Oprócz nominowania ich? '''Vivian: '''Możemy zacząć nastawiać innych przeciwko Angelice i Ryderowi. Wmawiać im, że ta parka musi jak najszybciej odpaść. '''Maddie: '''W sumie to oni chyba już od jakiegoś czasu stosują taką strategię przeciwko nam. '''Vivian: '''Dlatego musimy się im „odwdzięczyć”. Obiecajcie mi, że jeśli to ja odpadnę, to wy będziecie dalej walczyć. '''Allie: '''No jasne! '''Maddie: '''Oczywiście, że będę z nimi walczyć. '''Vivian: '''A jeśli będziemy miały jeszcze kilka osób po swojej stronie, to już powinno być dobrze. A osoby takie jak Keira czy Jayden na pewno będą wolały nas niż ich. '''Allie: '''Jayden jest przecież moim nowym chłopakiem, więc musi być po naszej stronie. <3 '''Vivian: '''No, dokładnie. ^^ ''Tymczasem Ryder i Andrew jako jedyni znajdowali się w łazience. 'Ryder: '''Twoje sprzątanie było takie żałosne… '''Andrew: '''A twoje rządzenie było jeszcze gorsze. '''Ryder: '''Sam dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. Byłem idealnym królem. <3 '''Andrew: '''Ta, chyba w twoich snach… '''Ryder: '''W snach też. ^^ '''Andrew: '''Eh, jesteś tragiczny. '''Ryder: '''Jeśli ja jestem tragiczny, to na ciebie trzeba by wymyślić jeszcze gorsze określenie. '''Andrew: '''Właśnie że nie, bo ja jestem od ciebie dużo lepszy. ;) ''W tym momencie do łazienki wszedł Joey. 'Joey: '''Znowu kłócicie się o to, który z was jest tym lepszym? '''Ryder: '''Cóż, po prostu Andrew nie potrafi zaakceptować tego, że… ''Ryder nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ Andrew mu przerwał. 'Andrew: '''Wcale nie jestem gorszy! '''Ryder: '''Dobra, oszukuj się dalej. Tylko się nie zdziw jak odpadniesz kilka tygodni przede mną. '''Andrew: '''To ciebie wyrzucą kilka tygodni przede mną! '''Joey: '''Czy naprawdę musicie się o to kłócić? Poza tym oboje trochę przesadzacie… '''Ryder: '''Ja przynajmniej nie kłamię na swój temat… '''Andrew: '''A ja niby kłamię? '''Ryder: '''Tak, przez cały czas. Joey może to potwierdzić, prawda? '''Joey: '''No, chyba kilka razy ci się zdarzyło… '''Andrew: '''Pff, i tak mam was gdzieś… ''Wkurzony Andrew wyszedł z łazienki. 'Ryder: '''To jest aż smutne jak bardzo się on pogrąża… '''Joey: '''Ostatnio chyba tak się denerwuje, bo nie idzie mu zbyt dobrze w tej grze… '''Ryder: '''Tak, i to jego wina, że sobie wszystko zepsuł. '''Joey: '''Cóż, trochę tak. ''22.56: Ryder i Philip postanowili pójść razem do pokoju zwierzeń, głównie po to, żeby porozmawiać ze sobą na osobności. 'Ryder: '''Cieszę się, że już jutro pożegnamy jedną z denerwujących dziewczyn, ale Andrew też niedługo musi stąd odejść! '''Philip: '''Nie mam z nim jakiegoś dużego kontaktu, ale mimo wszystko teraz pokazał nam się z tej gorszej strony… '''Ryder: '''Dużo gorszej strony. Zresztą nie tylko on, ale i tak już od dawna go nie lubię. '''Philip: '''To już chyba wiemy, ale nie dziwi mnie to. Oboje chcielibyście rządzić w tym domu i przez to rozpoczęła się między wami ta cała rywalizacja. '''Ryder: '''Którą ja w całości wygram. ^^ Oczywiście jeśli otrzymam też jakąś pomoc… '''Philip: '''O to chyba nie musisz się martwić. Zresztą nawet sam Andrew już trochę ci w tym „pomógł”. '''Ryder: '''No, miło z jego strony. :D ''Po chwili chłopacy opuścili pokój zwierzeń. Później uczestnicy zaczęli szykować się do spania, by zakończyć kolejny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzień 29 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Już niedługo Allie, Maddie albo Vivian pożegna się z programem. Dwie z nich cały czas wyprzedzają się w ilości głosów. Ale zanim przekonamy się, która dziewczyna została wyeliminowana, zobaczmy, co wydarzyło się wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia. Jak zwykle są osoby, które trochę się stresują nadchodzącą eliminacją… ''9.27: Uczestnicy powoli zaczęli się budzić. Brooke, Maddie, Vivian, Jayden i Joey robili sobie śniadanie. 'Vivian: '''Lol, to może być moje ostatnie śniadanie tutaj… '''Joey: '''Nie przejmuj się tym teraz. Masz jeszcze prawie cały dzień do spędzenia. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Tak, wiem. W końcu to ja jestem tutaj najbardziej yolo, co nie? Jeśli odpadnę, to trudno. Przynajmniej było fajnie. '''Maddie: '''Według mnie nie powinnaś się bardzo obawiać, bo to mnie wyrzucą… '''Brooke: '''Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Myślę, że tak naprawdę wszystkie macie równe szanse na eliminację. '''Jayden: '''A ja się z tym zgadzam… '''Maddie: '''No dobra, może jednak jestem za bardzo pesymistyczna. Ale i tak wydaje mi się, że Allie i Vivian są bardziej lubiane niż ja. '''Joey: '''Może są, a może nie… Już dzisiaj wieczorem się przekonamy jak to z wami jest. ^^ '''Vivian: '''To będzie stresujące, lol… ''Tymczasem Angelika, Vicey i Catherine przebywały w łazience. 'Angelika: '''Nareszcie nadszedł ten wspaniały dzień! <3 '''Catherine: '''A co dzisiaj jest? '''Angelika: '''Jak to co? Eliminacja jednej z idiotek! '''Vicey: '''Jak dobrze, że udało nam się wygrać ten immunitet. <3 Gdyby nie to, to bałabym się, że odpadniemy… '''Catherine: '''To byłoby straszne! '''Vicey: '''I to bardzo! '''Angelika: '''Jesteście zbyt fajne na to, żebyście miały odpaść zamiast takiego plebsu… '''Vicey: '''No niby tak, ale w sumie nigdy nic nie wiadomo… '''Angelika: '''Tak czy siak jesteście od nich o tyle lepsze, że wygrałyście specjalne zadanie. ^^ '''Vicey: '''Pokonanie Maddie było takie fajne. <3 Ale jeszcze trochę i to ona by wygrała… '''Angelika: '''Nawet wolę nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby zdobyła immunitet i jednocześnie wyrzuciłaby mnie z tronu… Wtedy dopiero miałabym ochotę urządzić jej prawdziwe piekło w tym domu… ''14.54: Keira i Brooke zmywały naczynia, których było dosyć dużo. 'Brooke: '''Największym plusem tego, że jest nas coraz mniej jest chyba to, że będzie coraz mniej do sprzątania… '''Keira: '''No w sumie… Ale i tak jest nas jeszcze dosyć sporo, więc ciekawe jak tu będzie, gdy zostanie nas na przykład połowa. ^^ Mam nadzieję, że wtedy jeszcze tu będę… '''Brooke: '''Myślę, że taka osoba jak ty ma na to bardzo duże szanse. Za to ja raczej nie zostanę tutaj aż tak długo… No chyba że mi się poszczęści. '''Keira: '''Zostałaś wybrana przez widzów do tej fałszywej eliminacji, więc chyba cię lubią. :D '''Brooke: '''Może… Ale to by oznaczało, że Angelika też jest lubiana, co już trochę mnie przeraża… ''W tym momencie do Keiry i Brooke podszedł Philip. 'Philip: '''Co takiego cię przeraża? '''Brooke: '''Obawiam się, że nasza kochana Angelika może spędzić w tym domu jeszcze dużo czasu… '''Philip: '''Ona nie jest aż taka zła… Poza tym jeśli na serio spędziłaby tu jeszcze kilka tygodni, to jestem pewny, że w końcu zrobiłaby się trochę milsza. '''Brooke: '''A ja jakoś nie wierzę w to, że ona może się zmienić na lepsze. '''Keira: '''Ale z drugiej strony gorsza już nie będzie… Prawda? '''Brooke: '''Miejmy taką nadzieję… '''Philip: '''Nie zamartwiajcie się tak nią. Zresztą ona i tak już od jakiegoś czasu woli unikać niektóre osoby niż ciągle się z nimi kłócić. '''Brooke: '''Wydaje mi się, że to unikanie nie zawsze jej wychodzi. '''Philip: '''Cóż, mimo wszystko mieszkamy w jednym domu, więc to nie jest takie łatwe… ''18.41: Wszyscy uczestnicy byli w trakcie szykowania się na eliminację. Wielu z nich aktualnie przebywało w sypialni. 'Allie: '''Ja nie chcę jeszcze odchodzić… '''Vicey: '''Najlepiej byłoby gdyby Maddie odpadła, co nie? '''Allie: '''Niee, żadna z nas nie powinna odpaść… '''Andrew: '''Ale pożegnanie Maddie jest mimo wszystko najlepszą opcją. :D '''Allie: '''Dlaczego? '''Vicey: '''Dlatego, że ju end Vivian jesteście duże beter od niej. <3 '''Catherine: '''Tak, to prawda! '''Vivian: '''Lol, dzięki… '''Joey: '''Szkoda, że wszyscy nie możemy zostać tu aż do finału… '''Andrew: '''Nie, ja się cieszę, że pożegnamy kilka osób po drodze. ^^ '''Joey: '''Mnie to aż tak bardzo nie cieszy. Ale tak czy siak eliminacje to część tej gry i co tydzień ktoś musi być tym pechowcem… '''Vivian: '''No, niestety… ''20.04: Wielki Brat zaczął wzywać po kolei nominowane osoby do pokoju zwierzeń. Jako pierwsza poszła tam Allie. '''Wielki Brat: Za kim będziesz najbardziej tęsknić jeśli dzisiaj odpadniesz? Allie: Oczywiście za Tomem! Zaraz, nie… Znowu mylą mi się imiona… Miałam na myśli, że za Jaydenem! Ale innych też będzie mi brakować… Może nie wszystkich, ale z drugiej strony gdyby nie było tu takich osób jak Philip, to nie miałabym kogo hejtować! Wielki Brat: A kto oprócz Jaydena jest dla ciebie najbliższy w tym domu? Allie: Hmm… Chyba Vivian… Ale Maddie też lubię! I Cathi też… Następnie nadeszła kolej na Maddie. Wielki Brat: Jak oceniłabyś swój pobyt w domu Wielkiego Brata? Maddie: Cóż… Były wzloty i upadki. Zdobyłam tu kilku dobrych przyjaciół, ale oprócz tego poznałam też parę osób, o których wolałabym jak najszybciej zapomnieć po programie… Mimo wszystko postaram się w miarę dobrze zapamiętać ten miesiąc uczestniczenia w grze. Oczywiście nie narzekałabym, gdybym została tu trochę dłużej. Jako ostatnia do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Vivian. Vivian: Co będę najlepiej wspominać? Zdecydowanie najbardziej podobała mi się moja sekretna rola mordercy w trakcie zadania zakupowego. ^^ Ale liczę na to, że będę mogła uczestniczyć jeszcze w kilku fajnych zadaniach i zdobyć jeszcze więcej dobrych wspomnień… Oczywiście nie życzę eliminacji moim przyjaciółkom, ale bardzo chciałabym tu zostać! W tym momencie nagranie z tego dnia skończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. Heidi: 'Każda z tych trzech dziewczyn chciałaby zostać w grze, ale jednocześnie nie chcą pożegnać jednej ze swoich przyjaciółek. To na pewno nie będzie dla nich łatwy wieczór. Tak czy inaczej głosowanie zostało już zakończone, a głosy są podliczone, więc czas połączyć się z domem! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach czekając na wynik głosowania. Vivian, Maddie i Allie usiadły obok siebie. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. Allie… ''Zbliżenie na Allie. 'Heidi: '''Maddie… ''Zbliżenie na Maddie. 'Heidi: '''Vivian… ''Zbliżenie na Vivian. 'Heidi: '''Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostanie wyeliminowany jako trzeci, to… ''Chwila napięcia oraz ponowne zbliżenie na nominowane osoby. 'Heidi: '''Maddie! Straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi uczestnikami. ''Maddie nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną tym wynikiem. Natomiast Angelika, Vicey i Catherine wyglądały na bardzo zadowolone. 'Maddie: '''W końcu się mnie pozbyliście. Gratulacje. ''Maddie zaczęła żegnać się z uczestnikami pomijając oczywiście niektóre osoby. 'Wielki Brat: '''Maddie, zostałaś wyeliminowana. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Maddie: '''Oczywiście życzę powodzenia tym, którzy na to zasługują… ''Maddie weszła po schodach na górę i podeszła do drzwi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali ją będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Maddie wyszła z domu i zatrzymała się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nią, a następnie oboje poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. '''Heidi: Oto nasza trzecia wyeliminowana osoba: Maddie! Maddie: Hej… Heidi: Jak się czujesz tuż po opuszczeniu domu? Maddie: Mam mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony spodziewałam się tego, że odpadnę oraz cieszę się, że Vivian i Allie zostały. Ale z drugiej strony chciałam zostać jeszcze w grze i pokazać na co mnie stać… Heidi: Czyli uważasz, że przez te cztery tygodnie nie poznaliśmy cię w stu procentach? Maddie: W sumie to chyba właśnie tak uważam. Ale nie każdy potrafi zaprezentować się z każdej możliwej strony. I tak cieszę się, że pozostałam sobą przez ten cały czas. Heidi: Więc w takim razie dobrze, że przynajmniej zobaczyliśmy prawdziwą ciebie. Przejdźmy teraz do tematu fałszywej eliminacji. Wyglądałaś na bardzo zadowoloną, gdy Angelika opuściła dom. A jakie były twoje odczucia, gdy wróciła? Maddie: Na początku aż trudno było mi uwierzyć, że ona i Brooke tak naprawdę nie odpadły. Potem byłam dosyć zła, bo wiem, że widziały i słyszały co o nich mówiłam. No i jeszcze te nominacje… Heidi: Właśnie, nominacje. Siedzisz tu teraz ze mną, ponieważ Angelika na ciebie zagłosowała. Myślisz, że byłabyś bezpieczna, gdyby w tym tygodniu były normalne nominacje? Maddie: Nie, jestem pewna, że i tak byłabym zagrożona. Ale może bym nie odpadła, jeśli nominowane byłyby jakieś inne osoby… Heidi: '''A gdybyś mogła, to na kogo byś teraz głosowała? '''Maddie: '''Na pewno na Angelikę. To chyba nie byłoby żadne zaskoczenie. Natomiast nad drugim uczestnikiem musiałabym się zastanowić, ale możliwe, że znowu byłyby to Cath i Vicey. '''Heidi: '''Więc to oznacza, że teraz najbardziej oczekujesz eliminacji tych dziewczyn? '''Maddie: '''No jasne. Mnie już tam nie ma, ale i tak chcę, żeby jak najszybciej odpadły. '''Heidi: Kogo najbardziej będzie ci brakować po opuszczeniu domu? Maddie: Na pewno Vivian i Allie, bo w sumie od początku były mi najbliższe. Ale oprócz nich polubiłam też Keirę, Joeya i Jaydena. Heidi: A kto według ciebie powinien wygrać? Maddie: Vivian. Jest jedną z tych, które najbardziej się starają i widać, że jej zależy. 'Heidi: '''W porządku. Dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Byłaś bardzo dobrym uczestnikiem, ale niestety musiałaś już odejść. Teraz możesz iść przywitać się z bliskimi, którzy czekają na ciebie na widowni! ''Maddie poszła w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''W ten sposób zostało nam jedenastu mieszkańców domu, ale już zaraz ta liczba spadnie do dziesięciu. Tym razem przyspieszymy trochę czas i następna eliminacja odbędzie się już za trzy dni, tuż po nominacjach. Uczestnicy oczywiście nie będą mieli o tym bladego pojęcia… Na dodatek to właśnie oni nieświadomie zdecydują, kto jako następny odpadnie, ponieważ pożegnamy osobę, która zdobędzie najwięcej nominacji. Kto będzie tym pechowcem? Przekonacie się już niedługo! Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother